


Looking Through Time

by Joanne_Lupin



Series: HS!AU Welcome to Night Vale drabbles~ [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't know what he wants to do after high school. Carlos helps him figure it out. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Through Time

It had been a nice summer. A lazy, laid-back summer that was spent in a haze of friends and boyfriends and binge-watches and crazy, weird games and good music and bad music and ice cream and heat and it was so incredibly perfect, but at the same time, Cecil held a nagging worry in the back of his mind. Finally, one night just before the start of school, while Carlos spoke for the fifth time that day about his dream college, Cecil decided to voice his trouble.

“Carlos?” Cecil interrupted. They were both seated high up in the bleachers of Night Vale High’s football field. The light was fading, but not enough to call them back to Carlos’ car.

“Yeah?” Carlos replied.

Cecil hesitated. His long fingers were pressed together in front of his nose, and his elbows were perched on his knees. He didn’t know exactly what to say. He sighed. “What am I gonna do? Like, with my life?”

“What do you mean by that?” Carlos turned so he could more carefully examine his boyfriend.

“I mean, like, you have science. You can do science as a career. What do I have?”

“You’re good at Speech,” Carlos offered. “And theatre in general. And you do the morning announcements really well. And your blog is amazing.”

Cecil blushed. No matter how much Carlos flattered him, he still couldn’t get used to it. He leaned against Carlos’ shoulder, and Carlos’ arm wrapped around his waist. “What do I do with that, though?”

“You could…” Carlos considered this for a moment. “Oh! You could go into radio!”

“Hmmm…” The vibration of the noise sent shivers through Carlos. “I guess that’d be cool…” 

“You guess? Cecil, you know how awesome you’d be? You’d be the best! You know, they have whole things on NPR that are basically what you do on your blog.”

Cecil was swept up in the words. “I could do my blog for a living?”

“Basically, yeah. I mean, I think. I’m no expert…”

The prospect excited Cecil. When he’d imagined his future before, all he could see was Carlos. Which was okay- Cecil wanted to be wherever Carlos was. But the blackness surrounding the rest of his life was scary. Now he could see things clearly, and it sent butterflies through his stomach. He saw himself speaking into a real, studio-quality microphone. He saw himself going somewhere in the morning and leaving there in the evening. He saw himself hunched over a script at one or two in the morning, Carlos begging him to return to bed. It all was so reachable and plausible and happy, almost as if he could look through time.

“I think I’d like that,” Cecil murmured, scooting even closer to Carlos, despite the heat. “I think I’d like that a lot…”

“I like _you_ a lot,” Carlos retorted, pressing a kiss into Cecil’s hair.

Cecil smiled contentedly. “Good, cuz I’ll probably be sticking around.”


End file.
